That Girl
by Beautiful Jade
Summary: Ash goes to eat at his favorite place; Veilstone Cafe. He then meets a beautiful waitress that's suffering. Can he help her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I would like to call That Girl.**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum goes to his favorite place to eat breakfast: Veilstone's Café. He meets a beautiful waitress that suffering. This will be in Ash and Dawn POV at different times. A AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

I sighed as I made my way to Veilstone's Café. This morning was going so slow minus the traffic. I just couldn't wait to sit in that chair and eat the usual: bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast. As I walked in the café everyone greeted me.

" How's it going, Ash?" one man asked.

" Hi Ash." one girl swooned.

I knew every waiter, chef, and customer in this café. But today I spotted someone new. She had long blue hair that almost reached the end of her back. Shimmering blue eyes to match that beautiful hair. This waitress was absolutely stunning.

" Good morning." she said in a angelic voice. " My name is Dawn. Can I take your order?" she asked taking out a pen and a notepad.

" I would like the breakfast special." I told her without looking at the menu. She gave me a funny look and wrote it down.

She smiled and made her way to the kitchen. I heard a loud crash and someone saying I'm sorry over and over. I heard a yell that completely ruined my day. The manager Paul. He always yelled at his employees. He called them rude names and disrespected them.

" Watch where you're going you worthless little girl!"

I looked up and saw Paul's angry face storm across the room. Diana; a older waitress walked past me, shaking her head. I grabbed her arm to catch her attention.

" Diana. What happened back there?"

" Well sweetie." She started. " The new girl was walking into the kitchen, when she bumped into Paul. He pushed her into a waiter with a tray that was walking by."

I looked at her shocked. Why would Paul even do such a thing. She apologized already.

Diana sighed before continuing. " She's still back there only on the floor, crying. I tried to help her up but she refused."

" Well, I'm going to talk to her." I explained, getting up.

I walked into the kitchen to find Dawn with her head in her hands, sobbing.

" Why does everyone hate me?" she asked herself.

" Not everyone hates you." I said, surprising her.

" Then tell me why my dad left me and my mother after I was born. Or what about when my mother took up drinking and beat me every night. Or how about the fact that this is my first job in months."

I looked at Dawn with a sad look.

" Not everyone hates you." I told her.

" What do you know?" she spat.

" I know that I don't hate you."

" That's because you don't know me." she said.

" And I would like to know you." I quickly added." I held out my hand so I could help her up. She hesitated before she grabbed it.

" Now let's go lift up your spirits." I said smiling at her. She brushed food off of her apron before returning the smile.

"_Forget the food. I'm going to brighten someone's day." _I thought as we walked out the café.

Very short. But hey this is just a start for some Pearlshipping coming in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter 2 of That Girl! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm not going to update any of my stories for a LONG time because I'm going on vacation! Yaah! And BOO!!**

* * *

" So where do you wanna go?" I asked, looking into the rear view mirror. For some reason she was in the back seat.

" Aren't you supposed to be lifting my spirits?" she said smartly.

" Yes. But what if I take you somewhere you don't want to go?"

" Just take me somewhere."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I switched on the radio. You Don't Know My Name by Alicia Keys came on. I heard her start to sing along.

" You do know my name? Right?" she asked suddenly.

" Yes." I said slowly.

" Then what is it?"

" Um, Angela?" I said unsure.

" No! My name is Dawn! I said that when I took your order." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

" We're here!" I said, glad that we made it to our destination. We pulled up at the Game Corner.

" Really. Your lifting my spirits by taking me gambling?" she sneered.

" Yeah. Where was I going to take you? The mall. Please." I snorted.

" Could you?" she asked nicely.

" No. Now lets go." I said grabbing her arm.

She jerked her arm from my grip and stormed away.

" Where are you going?" I yelled after her.

" Away from here!" she yelled, her voice cracking. I could tell she was crying.

I cursed myself under my breath for being so rude. " Wait! We can go to the mall. Just please don't cry." I pleaded.

" Okay." she said drying her eyes. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. I blushed at the sudden contact. I walked her to the front seat and opened the door. We are now heading to the mall.

Back at the café

" Where is that girl!" Paul yelled.

" She left." one of the waiters said smirking.

" Thank you Kenny." Paul said. " You all better not hope that I find her." he said to everyone.

* * *

**I know short again!!! I really have stop this. I'll try VERY hard to make my chapter's longer. It maya take a while but I'll try Please review this horrible mess I call a chapter.**

**- Beautiful Jade**


End file.
